


What Haven't I Done?

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [12]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Ethan is not in this fic, F/M, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Spencer's previous relationship with Ethan mentioned, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: You and the team play never have I ever together. A lot of startling revelations come out, especially from Spencer and you.Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to make requests in the comments. :)





	What Haven't I Done?

You arrived at Penelope’s house to find things had already gotten rolling. Penelope, Kevin, Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Emily were already a little tipsy, and the music filled the room with a steady throb. You felt a little behind.

“Y/N!” Garcia squealed, drunkenly draping an arm around you. Penelope might have been a little ahead of everyone else. “So glad you could make it!" 

“Yeah, sorry I’m late.”

“That’s okay, sweetie. We will just have to help catch you up!”

Morgan laughed. “How are we going to catch Y/N up, baby girl?”

“Oooo! Never have I ever! I bet Y/N has done a lot of crazy things!”

You blush. They had found your weakness. You had done a  _ lot _ in your life.

“Then it’s settled,” Garcia says, “Everyone, get your cups ready! Time for never have I ever!”

Reid looks confused. “What’s that?”

Everyone else gives him a shocked look. You aren’t sure why his lack of social knowledge still shocks them. He had finished college so young, far before he could drink. You take it upon yourself to explain “Never have I ever is a drinking game. One person says something they haven’t done. Anyone who  _ has _ done it has to take a drink. So, if I were to say, ‘Never have I ever been named Spencer Reid,’ you would drink. Though, let’s not be pointed here, guys.”

Spencer seems to get the concept, and everyone else agrees not to do pointed nevers. You sit around in a circle, finding chairs where you can. Spencer ends up next to you. While you don’t mind (in fact you really like it), you don’t relish the idea of spilling all your secrets and getting sloppy drunk in front of him.

Garcia starts off with something tame. That’s always how the game begins. “Never have I ever left the country.”

Most people in the circle take a sip of their drink. It was a good starter question.

Emily goes next. “Man, guys, what  _ haven’t _ I done?” After a moment of thinking, she says, “Ah! Never have I ever dyed my hair.”

You, JJ, and Garcia drink to that, as well as Spencer, surprisingly.

JJ’s turn is easy. “Never have I ever been in trouble with Hotch.” She grins widely, as every single person in the group has to drink.

“That’s mean,” Morgan says, “You knew you would get us all. Fine, never have I ever had sex with a man.”

JJ, Garcia, Emily, and you all take drinks. Everyone falls silent when Spencer takes a small sip of his drink, staring at him for clarification.

“What?” Spencer shrugs, “Ethan and I were really close.” Ha, you knew it!

His explanation doesn’t change anyone’s expression. After several moments of gaping silence, Kevin finally takes his turn. “Um, never have I ever gone out in the field.”

Everyone drinks, thankful for the distraction. The alcohol has made Spencer a little bolder, and the blush you expected from him at all the attention isn’t there.

“Alright,” Spencer says, “I hope you don’t expect me to say, ‘Never have I ever had sex with a woman.’ That wouldn’t be true. Never have I ever toured around New York.”

Spencer seems to be full of surprises tonight, and you like it. The rest of the team is still dumbfounded, forgetting to take the appropriate drinks for a few moments. You wanted to see more of this. You wanted to see how far it would go, especially with this freer Spencer Reid.

“Wow, Spence. I feel like I’m in a whole new world!” you tease. Now he blushes. “Never have I ever gotten a phone number while working.”

Emily, Garcia, JJ, and Morgan all drink. Morgan looks like he is going to accuse you of a pointed never, but when he sees the three girls drink, he shuts his mouth.

The night continues like this, and the team find out that Garcia was right, you had done a lot. You are pretty tipsy after a few rounds, easily catching up with your teammates. Spencer has been getting drunker too, and the team is surprised to learn each new detail as it comes.

It’s Kevin’s turn again, and he said, “I know this will get some of you out. Never have I ever thought Dr. Spencer Reid was attractive.”

Your face, already ruddy from the alcohol, becomes even redder. You notice three things as you take a healthy swig of your drink: First, Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia all drink as well. Second, Spencer Reid does not take a drink. Third, Spencer eyes everyone as they drink, especially you.

“Morgan?” Kevin asks, stunned.

“I’m not saying I’d have sex with him, but I don’t call him pretty boy as a taunt,” Morgan says.

“Yeah, I think everyone had a crush on Reid at one point or another,” JJ adds.

“Well, maybe not a crush,” Emily clarifies, “But he is cute. Let’s be honest.”

“He is so cute!” Garcia giggles, “But not cuter than you Kevin. Or you, Derek.”

This is a huge revelation for Spencer, made even worse by his next words. “I have never thought I was attractive. I don’t think I am attractive right now.”

“You  _ are _ attractive, Spence! I’ve always thought so. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!” you blurt. Silence falls, and you realize what you said. Trying to move past the awkward moment, you say, “Never have I ever put my foot in my mouth as much as I did just now!”

Everyone drinks, relieved at the release in tension. The game continues, and you feel Spencer watching you. You try to ignore it. Hopefully, he will get drunk enough to forget your confession.

After a few more rounds, people are running out of things they haven’t done. The party moves on. You let yourself fade into the music, dancing your cares away with Morgan. He is a good dancer and a good distraction.

At a change in the song, Spencer walks over. “Can I cut in?”

Morgan looks to you, and you nod. “Sure, kid.” He wanders off, probably to hang with Garcia.

Spencer takes your hand and you begin dancing. He is a better dancer than you would have expected, but it probably has to do with the alcohol dulling his anxieties.

Neither of you say anything. You just stare intensely into each other’s eyes. It feels intimate, almost excessively so, but you enjoy it. You can enjoy tonight. Tomorrow, it won’t have happened.

You and Spencer dance until the end of the party. He doesn’t ask about what you said, and you don’t ask what he thinks. As time passes, it becomes more comfortable. The awkward intimacy is replaced by playfulness. He becomes even more fluid in his motions, and you find yourselves laughing and twirling around.

During the slow songs, he pulls you into a mesmerizing sway. The eye contact becomes the most intense then, and you almost kiss him twice. You hold back because of fear, not recognizing his attempt at courtship.

At the end of the night, you say your farewells. Each person gives you raised eyebrows during your goodbyes, and you have no answers for them. Who knew what had just happened.

You take a taxi home, allowing yourself to smile at the events of the night. Tomorrow, it will be a happy, but impossible, memory.

\---

You expect to have demons crawling behind your eyes when you wake, but you are luckily hangover free. After the intense drinking during “never have I ever,” you stopped imbibing spirits. There was lots of water and food available, and you helped yourself to both. You thanked your drunk self for the clear head this morning.

It also meant you didn’t blackout. Memories of the night before threatened to break you. Your confession, the dancing, Spencer’s intense brown eyes. You shake your head and get yourself ready for the day. The team has the day off, hence the party, but you still had things you needed to do.

After breakfast, a shower, and comfy clothes for cleaning, the doorbell rings. It isn’t that early, but you can’t imagine who it could be.

When you open the door, you find a very bubbly Garcia. “Good morning, Y/N! How’s your head?”

“It’s fine. How’s yours? I thought you would have a  _ killer _ hangover. You drank us all under the table.”

“Ah, but see, I prepared myself. Stayed hydrated and fed. One glass of water per drink. Had to pee like crazy this morning, but I was otherwise fine.”

“That’s good! I don’t think anyone else is as lucky.”

“No, my poor Kevin is chained to the bed with his head aching. Poor guy. Anyway, I came here for a reason.”

“And that reason is?”

“Spencer, of course! You guys were practically reciting vows last night! But, knowing Spencer, you aren’t going on a date.” Penelope has a mischievous look in her eye. 

“Of course not, Pen! He doesn’t like me. I just made a stupid, drunken confession. We will all pretend it never happened. Right?”

Penelope had the decency to look embarrassed as she said, “But you do like him, right? Because I sort of…”

“Yes, I do. Wait, what did you do?!”

“I knew you could never pressure the guy, and he isn’t going to able to come over here and ask you out, sooooo I sort of told him you needed help? I’m here to make sure you are awake enough to receive him."

“Penelope!”

“Sorry! I’m a meddler. Had to give you a little push. He will be here in fifteen minutes. Good luck!” She turned to leave.

“Wait, Pen! What did I need help with? He is gonna know something is up when I am completely fine!”

“I left it open ended. Just said you needed help. Good luck!” She escaped quickly, even on her heels. 

Now what? If you changed out of comfy clothes, he would know something was up, but the thought of greeting him in a huge t-shirt and sweats wasn’t good either. Fifteen minutes! God dammit.

You slip back into your apartment, trying to figure out what you can do in so little time. You check yourself in the mirror and fix your hair. You don’t really have enough time to change; you can’t greet him half naked. You sigh, guessing sweats would just have to do. Thankfully, your apartment was relatively clean.

The doorbell rings moments later. He got to your house faster than Garcia had expected. Of course he had.

You open the door, and say, “Hey Spencer, what’s up?”

“Garcia said you needed help?” He is clearly confused by your general put togetherness.

“Yeah… So, um, here’s the thing. Garcia did that so you would come to my house. Nothing more. I’m completely fine.”

His confusion deepens. “Why would she want me to come to your house?”

You don’t have an answer for that, not one you can give out loud at least. “Since you are here, wanna come in? I’ve got coffee, and I could probably get you something to eat.”

“Yeah, sure. Coffee would be great.”

You pour him a cup and fill it with cream and sugar.

“Thanks, Y/N. Just how I like it…”

Silence falls, and you can’t help but to think of the night before. His body got so close to yours. You could have just fallen into his big, brown eyes. Last night seems so much better than the elephant currently in the room.

Finally, he says, “Y/N, we need to talk…”

“So, you remember?”

“Yes… I understand you were drunk. Please don’t think I will hold it against you. I know that you probably don’t have any feelings for me. The alcohol just made the world rose-colored. I don’t have any expectations of you from it. I’m sorry if the dancing was more than you were ready for. I just wanted one night…”

Your heart breaks as you hear him say this. He must really not think of himself as worthwhile if he had chalked it all up to alcohol. “Oh, Spencer. No. I really do think you are attractive. The alcohol just loosened my tongue. The dancing was perfect. I have been thinking about it all morning.”

His eyes widen and his mouth falls open slightly. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really, Spence! I meant what I said. You are attractive. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

He takes several nervous gulps of coffee, unsure of what to say.

It was your turn to ease the blow. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. I mean, if you don’t like me like that, I understand. I would never jeopardize our friendship. I just… We might as well get it out in the open.”

His eyes meet yours, and you find that intimacy from the night before. “Oh, Y/N, no. I do… I mean, you are… I didn’t think it could be true when you said it drunk, but… I think you are wonderful. I want to hold you in my arms again, and maybe more.”

“Me too, Spence, me too.”

He laughs nervously, taking another sip of coffee.

“Hey, Spence, why don’t we start right now?”

He raises an eyebrow at you. “What do you mean?”

You walk over to your Mp3 player, still docked, and put on a playlist of slow dance songs. When you hold out a hand for him, he sets his coffee down and takes it. 

Together, you swirl and sway to music. His gentle hands at your sides become an embrace, and you hold him close to you as you dance around the room. After a few songs, he leans down and kisses you.


End file.
